Negócios de família
by Fabi
Summary: Sonomi fala sobre seus sentimentos, sobre Nadeshiko, Tomoyo e sobre seu misterioso marido. Fanfic escrito em conjunto com Andrea.


Olá! Este é um fanfic sobre Sonomi e seu misterioso marido. Como não se tem pistas sobre a identidade deste na série, eu tomei a liberdade de criar um pouco em cima do assunto. E a Andrea aproveitou e criou mais ainda em cima deste assunto. Esperamos que gostem de nosso primeiro conto em comum. Acho que podemos dizer que este fanfic vai unir o Brasil, pois foi escrito em dois extremos dele. Afinal de contas, eu moro no sul do país e a Andrea mora no norte. 

Boa Leitura!

NEGÓCIOS DE FAMÍLIA

Por Fabi e Andrea

__

"Se na luta o destino te dá uma rasteira,

se tudo em teu caminho é ribanceira,

se teu sorriso é ânsia insatisfeita,

se há muita semeadura

e péssima colheita,

se a teu caudal se opõem os diques:

dá a ti uma trégua,

mas não claudiques."

Rudyard Kipling

Sempre levei os interesses de minha família muito a sério. Isto me fez cometer muitos erros durante minha vida, alguns dos quais eu me arrependo profundamente.

Meu maior arrependimento sempre foi e será ter isolado Nadeshiko depois do seu casamento com o professor Kinomoto. Esta união contrariava todas as minhas crenças, pois Fujitaka não pertencia a nossa classe social, não passava de um professor em início de carreira e não tinha condições econômicas de dar a minha Nadeshiko tudo o que ela sempre teve. Minha família também reprovou esta união e, consequentemente, cortamos contato com Nadeshiko, mesmo que ela mandasse presentes a todos nós nos nossos aniversários. 

Minha amada prima morreu pouco mais de dez anos depois de casada. Chorei muito sua morte, mas não dei meu braço a torcer. Continuei afastada da família Kinomoto, sem saber que eu apenas estava fazendo mal a mim mesma ao não conviver com os familiares de Nadeshiko, principalmente Sakura. Que garota amável e gentil. Ela é muito parecida com sua mãe. Eu fico muito feliz que Sakura seja tão amiga de minha Tomoyo. Elas me lembram a mim e a Nadeshiko enquanto crianças.

Tomoyo. Minha filha. Eu não poderia desejar uma filha melhor. Tenho muito orgulho dela. Mas não posso dizer o mesmo em relação ao meu marido, o pai de Tomoyo.

Aos dezoito anos, fui informada por minha família que eu estava noiva. O nome de meu futuro marido era Kenji Daidouji. Eu nunca esperei me casar por amor, então não me importei por haver sido envolvida em um casamento de conveniência.

Conheci meu futuro marido uma semana antes da cerimônia, numa festa realizada por nossas famílias. Posso dizer que simpatizei com ele à primeira vista. Estávamos os dois na mesma situação: iríamos nos casar em uma semana e nunca nos havíamos visto antes. Descobri o quanto me enganei sobre ele depois de casada.

No início, Kenji era um homem muito gentil e me tratava muito bem. Passamos nossa lua de mel em Paris. Passeamos pela Cidade Luz, conhecemos lugares lindos e maravilhosos. Educado nos melhores colégios do Japão e nascido em uma família muito rica, meu marido era um _bon vivant_, sabia escolher pratos saborosos, vinhos deliciosos... As noites saíamos para dançar e nos divertir na agitada noite parisiense e, além disso, Kenji me mostrou como o relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher podia ser bastante satisfatório.

Eu me sentia contente. Apesar de ter sido um casamento arranjado por nossas famílias, tudo indicava que Kenji e eu poderíamos ser muito felizes juntos. Ele me ajudou a superar algo que jamais pensara conseguir: a perda da minha amada Nadeshiko.

Porém, quando voltamos ao Japão, tudo mudou. Kenji se afastou de mim de uma hora para outra, inexplicavelmente. Do marido gentil e companheiro, ele se transformou num homem frio e ausente. Passava noites fora de casa, às vezes até semanas. Eu não sabia o que fazer. Por diversas vezes esperei por ele para podermos conversar, mas ele sempre me evitava. Passamos meses nesta agonia.

Então, tomei uma decisão drástica, pois já não agüentava mais aquela situação. Fui até a empresa e entrei na sala dele sem ser anunciada. Flagrei uma cena que jamais esquecerei: meu marido e sua secretária aos beijos e abraços em cima da mesa. Não sei descrever o que senti naquele momento. A dor, a humilhação... Tudo aquilo foi demais para mim. Sempre fui uma pessoa extrovertida, ativa, jamais levei um desaforo para casa, encarando sempre as coisas de frente. Contudo, naquele momento, senti-me chocada demais com o que se passava diante dos meus olhos. Voltei para casa sem dizer uma palavra.

Kenji não apareceu naquela noite e nem na seguinte. Eu não tinha animo para sair do meu quarto e encarar os empregados. De repente, era como se todos soubessem o tempo inteiro que eu era traída. Todos, menos eu.

Ele apareceu dois dias depois e foi direto procurar-me. Vê-lo me olhar friamente serviu como um antídoto para minha apatia. Gritei dizendo que ele não tinha o direito de fazer aquilo comigo, pois eu era sua esposa. Ele respondeu que nosso casamento era apenas de conveniência, que não sentia nada por mim... 'Mas e Paris?', perguntei atordoada. Aquilo tudo fora apenas fingimento? Kenji riu na minha cara e disse que eu era uma tola em acreditar que um homem como ele se interessaria por uma mulher insossa como eu, que havia se casado comigo apenas pelo dinheiro da família Amamiya.

A raiva e a indignação explodiram dentro de mim. Parti para cima dele. Muito mais forte que eu, Kenji me segurou e depois me esbofeteou com força, jogando-me no chão. Disse que eu devia aprender qual era meu verdadeiro lugar. Que nosso casamento era apenas de aparências, que o meu papel nele era o de representar a esposa feliz e submissa que sempre o acompanharia às festas com um sorriso no rosto e que o receberia no meu leito quando ele me procurasse para fazer um herdeiro.

Indignada, exclamei que jamais me submeteria às vontades dele, que nunca aceitaria. Ele olhou-me direto nos olhos e falou que teria o prazer de tornar minha vida um inferno se eu não colaborasse. Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha. Ele era capaz disso e de muito mais, eu podia sentir.

Minha vida mudou por completo naquele dia. Não podia contar a ninguém o que se passava em minha casa. Apesar de não me bater outra vez, a ameaça de Kenji pairava entre nós como uma faca de dois gumes, pronta para me retaliar.

E cada vez mais eu pensava em Nadeshiko e em como nossas vidas tinham tomado rumos completamente diferentes. Ela, que rompera com a família e seguira seu coração, tornara-se uma mulher realizada, feliz, com um marido que a amava e um lindo filhinho. E eu, que aceitara os planos de minha família, me tornara uma infeliz.

O tempo foi passando... Dias... Meses... Anos... Para todas as pessoas que nos conheciam, Kenji e eu éramos um casal amoroso e feliz. Que ilusão a deles! No dia de nosso quinto aniversário de casamento, meu marido resolveu dar uma grande festa em nossa mansão. A fina flor da sociedade japonesa foi convidada. Esforcei-me imensamente para que a festa fosse perfeita, impecável, apesar da mentira que havia por trás de tudo.

Naquela madrugada, após a saída dos convidados, fui verificar se tudo estava fechado e o alarme de segurança acionado. Sem querer, encontrei Kenji em sua sala íntima, um pequeno escritório que ele havia montado em casa. Largado no sofá, diante de uma garrafa de saquê, meu marido tinha o olhar perdido, distante. Chamei-o para ir para cama e descansar, mas ele não se mexeu. Fez apenas uma pergunta. Se eu teria gostado dele se tivéssemos nos conhecido numa outra ocasião, de uma forma diferente.

Não soube responder. Kenji Daidouji era um homem bonito, charmoso, educado, inteligente, ambicioso... Seria capaz de fazer qualquer mulher feliz, se a amasse de verdade. Talvez, se as coisas fossem diferentes entre nós, eu tivesse me apaixonado por ele.

E foi isso que eu respondi. Kenji levantou-se, pegou-me no colo e me levou para o quarto. Foi gentil e apaixonado, como há muito não era comigo. Foi uma noite gloriosa. Pensei que poderia haver uma chance para nós afinal.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Acordei sozinha na manhã seguinte. E na seguinte também. Kenji se afastara novamente de mim. Meu coração estava cansado de sofrer. Primeiro, perdi minha Nadeshiko para o Prof. Kinomoto. Depois, seguindo a palavra de minha família, tive meu coração quebrado pela segunda vez, ao me casar com um aproveitador. Para superar mais este golpe, resolvi dedicar-me a novas atividades. Iniciei um trabalho com grupos assistenciais e obras de caridade. Organizei chás beneficentes e bailes para filantropos, sendo bem sucedida em todos os meus eventos.

Algumas semanas depois daquela noite, comecei a sentir náuseas, tonturas e enjôos. Como sempre tive uma boa saúde, me assustei e resolvi ir ao médico. Fiz alguns exames e o resultado final me pegou completamente desprevenida. Estava grávida!

Um sentimento de felicidade me tomou por inteiro. Corri para casa para dar a boa notícia a Kenji. Para mim, aquilo era um sinal de que nosso casamento ainda tinha salvação. Quando cheguei na mansão, tudo estava um caos. Os empregados corriam de um lado para outro, enquanto carregadores levavam nossa mobília. Vi um homem, de terno e gravata, segurando uma prancheta na mão, anotando tudo que era apreendido. Ao me ver, ele se aproximou e se apresentou, dizendo ser um agente do tesouro nacional e que estavam confiscando nossos bens por sonegação de impostos.

Senti o chão sumir sob meus pés e desmaiei. Quando acordei, uma empregada me avisou que um assistente de Kenji queria falar comigo. O homem, chamado Kazuo Midori, explicou-me tudo o que estava acontecendo, dizendo que há anos Kenji não pagava os impostos, que a empresa estava falindo, que havia sido encontrado um grande rombo de caixa na contabilidade da empresa e que meu marido havia desaparecido, bem como sua fiel secretária.

O que passei depois deste choque é algo que não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo. Fui expulsa de minha própria casa, enfrentei longos interrogatórios e fui pressionada por credores por todos os lados. Minha sorte foi que meu bom avô, Masaki Amamiya, socorreu-me nessas horas de dificuldade. Ele estava extremamente arrependido de ter me obrigado a casar com Kenji e dispôs-se a me ajudar. Com o dinheiro de minha família, paguei todas dívidas e retomei meus bens. Assumi o controle da empresa e lutei para reerguê-la.

Desse modo, tive uma gravidez tumultuada, sem descanso. As pessoas se admiravam de como eu, uma mulher sozinha e grávida, lidava com os problemas com bravura e sem fraquejar.

No início de setembro daquele ano, comecei a sentir as primeiras contrações. Estava no meio de uma reunião de acionistas quando a bolsa rompeu e fiquei completamente desnorteada. Minha secretária levou-me para o hospital e fui atendida imediatamente. Implorava desesperada por um remédio, a dor estava me matando.

Foi um parto difícil, o bebê estava sentado, atravessado na barriga. Os médicos tentaram de várias maneiras realizar um parto natural, mas não foi possível. Optaram por uma cesariana para por fim ao meu sofrimento e à do neném.

Não senti minha filha nascer. Fui completamente sedada pela anestesia que me aplicaram. Mas escutei algumas vozes ao longe, na beira de minha consciência. Ouvi meu avô e Nadeshiko. Não sei se isto realmente aconteceu ou eu apenas imaginei, movida pela necessidade de ter aqueles a quem amei por perto nesta hora.

Quando acordei, uma enfermeira me trouxe minha filha. Minha garotinha. Tão bela... Tão perfeita. Jurei naquele quarto de hospital que nada faltaria a minha pequena, que ela seria a luz da minha vida, meu motivo para continuar lutando todos os dias. Jurei que iria amá-la com todas as minhas forças, com todo meu coração.

Hoje, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, vendo minha filha crescer saudável, feliz, sinto no peito um amor tão grande. Sei que sofri bastante, mas por causa dela, não me tornei uma mulher amargurada. Tenho muitos compromissos e responsabilidades, mas tento criá-la num ambiente amoroso, seguro e estar sempre presente quando ela precisar de mim. Não menti quando ela me perguntou sobre o pai pela primeira vez. Quando ela tinha idade suficiente para entender, contei toda verdade. Fizemos um acordo silencioso de não comentar sobre esse triste assunto, nunca mais.

Depois que tudo isto aconteceu, muitos me chamaram de forte. Eu sei que me chamam desta maneira devido a todos os obstáculos que enfrentei ao longo da vida. Eu sei que não fraquejei perante as provações por que passei. Eu reergui a empresa da família. Hoje os brinquedos Daidouji são conhecidos no mundo inteiro. A situação financeira minha e de Tomoyo é mais do que tranqüila, temos mais dinheiro do que poderemos gastar nesta vida. Mas eu não sou tão forte quanto me dizem. Se eu fosse forte, não teria me sujeitado aos desmandos de minha família e casado com Kenji. Se eu fosse forte, não teria me sujeitado a toda a humilhação pela qual passei durante meu casamento. Se eu fosse forte, teria seguido meu coração, como Nadeshiko fez.

Nadeshiko.... ela sim era forte. Ela seguiu seu coração e casou com o homem que amava, mesmo que com isto ela perdesse todo o conforto com o qual estava acostumada, perdesse seu direito à herança da família, perdesse seu lugar na sociedade.

Eu queria ter tido a coragem de Nadeshiko mas, apesar de tudo o que passei, eu sei que faria tudo de novo para ter minha Tomoyo ao meu lado. Ela é o raio de luz da minha vida e o motivo pelo qual segui em frente mesmo quando o mundo desabava ao meu redor. Depois de tudo o que passei, eu aprendi uma coisa. Minha Tomoyo se casará com quem ela quiser, e eu aceitarei esta pessoa em nossa família com a maior felicidade. Não deixarei minha única filha ser envolvida, como eu fui, em negócios de família.

fabisabbadini@via-rs.net

andreameiouh@msn.com


End file.
